Adjusting
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: Begins right after "Silent Night". Continues off the last scene where Mac promises Peyton that he is committed to making their relationship work. How do they adjust? Where will it lead to? Surprise plot twist. Mac/Peyton. Some Danny/Lindsey, Flack/Angell
1. Chapter 1

**Adjustment – CSI: NY Fan Fiction**

**Mileydemifan009**

**Begins right after "Silent Night". Continues off the last scene where Mac promises Peyton that he is committed to making their relationship work. How do they adjust? Where will it lead to?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY. **

_**Chapter 1**_

I flopped over for the umpteenth time, this time on my stomach. My mind was swirling with the conversation Mac and I had a few hours earlier. It hurt so badly when he pushed me away, avoiding us being founded out by Stella. He promised me he was committed to making our relationship work…but he never said 'I'm sorry'…..

_**The next morning…**_

I awoke the next morning to the insistent ringing of my cell phone. I blindly reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello…?" I answered groggily.

"Hi." came Mac's soft, but strong voice.

"Oh..hi" I said, sitting up in bed. Mac chucked softly. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"Can I make it up to you by picking you up for breakfast in say…30 minutes?"

"Sure." I said, getting out of bed. "Ok, see you soon." Said Mac, before he hung up. I smiled to myself as I sat the phone down, and went to get ready.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Mac and I had a lovely breakfast, though we mostly talked about work. Our breakfast was cut short when we both got paged to the same crime scene. We rode to the scene together, arriving in a few short minutes later. I grabbed Mac's hand when we got out of the truck and onto the sidewalk; we had to park almost ten blocks away because of all the hullabaloo. He intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked in a comfortable silence.

Once we spotted the police tap, I felt Mac's hand loosen on mine, I gripped it tighter, out of reflex, hoping he wouldn't let go when the others spotted us….

_**end chapter 1**_

Dundundundunnnnnnn.

I know it's short, but I'll add more soon! In the mean time, give me some motivation to write annnnnnnd…

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Adjustment – CSI: NY Fan Fiction**

**Mileydemifan009**

**Begins right after "Silent Night". Continues off the last scene where Mac promises Peyton that he is committed to making their relationship work. How do they adjust? Where will it lead to?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY. **

…

_Once we spotted the police tap, I felt Mac's hand loosen on mine, I gripped it tighter, out of reflex, hoping he wouldn't let go when the others spotted us…._

…

"Hey Mac! Peyton! Over here!" Called Don. Mac instantly let go of my hand. I felt the disappointment drop to my stomach. Mac walked off and began talking to Stella, who had just interviewed a witness.

"Body's over there with Lindsey, Peyton." Said Don. I smiled and nodded, and pushed my disappointment out of my head and began my preliminary assessment. It was a particularly gruesome case, it appears the poor guy either fell or was shoved off one of the upper stories or balconies of one of the buildings. A hand resting of my back interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Mac squatting down beside me, his hand still resting on my back.

"What's the preliminary COD, doctor?" asked Mac, his voice low and deep. My stomach fluttered. Man, he was so sexy.

"Um, looks like force impact trauma" my voice shaky. "But I won't know for sure until I get him on the table." I stood up and began to pull off my rubber gloves.

"You ok, Peyton?" asked Mac, his hand moving to the small of my back.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, giving him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I've got to get back to the lab…" I trailed off.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Said Mac, flashing me a smile and then walking off. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach, and then headed towards the truck.

…

I finished the last stitch on the John Doe, and the looked up at the clock, it was 11:30, someone from the team would be down soon for a report. I didn't know who had been assigned the case, I secretly hoped it was Mac. Not that it would effect how often I saw him.

"Hey Peyton." Said Stella, with Lindsey trailing behind her. "Hi guys." I said, slightly disappointed that Mac wasn't assigned the case. "What's the COD?" asked Lindsey.

"Exsanguination." I answered "From the fall?" asked Stella. "Yes, no stab marks or gunshot wounds." I said. I continued with the autopsy report, thoughts about Mac falling to the back of my mind.

"Ok, thanks Peyton." Said Stella. She and Lindsey turned to go, but Stella stopped after a few steps.

"Oh, Peyton" said Stella. "Yes?" I answered. "Mac asked me to tell you that he wanted to see you in your office at about, 12:15." Said Stella.

"Oh ok, thanks Stella." I said. Stella smiled and then turned to follow Lindsey out the door. I glanced at the clock, it was already 12:15. "_I wonder what he wants…"_

…

You know the drill, push the little button and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Adjustment – CSI: NY Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 3**

**Mileydemifan009**

**Begins right after "Silent Night". Continues off the last scene where Mac promises Peyton that he is committed to making their relationship work. How do they adjust? Where will it lead?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY. **

…

"_Mac asked me to tell you that he wanted to see you in your office at about, 12:15." Said Stella. _

"_Oh ok, thanks Stella." I said. Stella smiled and then turned to follow Lindsey out the door. I glanced at the clock; it was already 12:15. "I wonder what he wants…"_

…

I walked into my office, to find Mac leaning against my desk. "Hi." I said, walking into my office.

"Hi" said Mac. "I brought lunch, and I wanted to see if you were ok. You seemed nervous this morning at the crime scene."

"Oh." I said, blushing. "What?" asked Mac, as he gently grasped my arms and pulled me to him. "I don't know...your voice, it was just so...sexy. It gave me butterflies." I said, blushing even more. Mac chuckled softly.

We stood there for a few seconds, and then we looked up, our eyes meeting. Mac placed a gentle hand on my cheek, and then pulled my face to his, pressing his velvet soft lips against mine. He pulled back after just a few seconds.

"That was nice." I whispered, resting on head on his shoulder. "Mmmhmm." Mac mumbled into my hair. Mac looked up and gently pushed me up.

"How bout lunch now?" asked Mac.

…

The next few weeks went like that. Private moments like the one in my office were everyday, and sometimes multiple times a day, occurrences. But as soon as anyone was in sight or earshot, all signs of affection left. I began to grow frustrated. While he hadn't directly pushed me away, it still felt like he was ashamed of our relationship, and me. We had been dating almost two months, and no one knew about us. The occasional touch on the back was the only indication that there was something more between us.

I'm fairly certain that Danny, Flack, and Sheldon have a bet whether Mac and I are together or not. Lindsey, Stella and Angell have begun to give me questioning stares after witnessing interacting between Mac and I. So far they have all remained silent in their questions, but I fear that won't last much longer. I've got to talk to Mac. I can't live with hiding our relationship.

I was jolted from my thoughts with the insistent ringing of my cell phone; dead body on Time Square. I sighed to myself. Back to work it is.

…

Sorry these are so short. I might could be persuaded to write longer sections if I got some reviews and alerts. Almost 100 hits and not a single review. Depressing….


	4. Chapter 4

**Adjustment – CSI: NY Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 4**

**Mileydemifan009**

**Begins right after "Silent Night". Continues off the last scene where Mac promises Peyton that he is committed to making their relationship work. How do they adjust? Where will it lead?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY. **

**This one is a lot longer than the other chapters. Yay! **

…

_I've got to talk to Mac. I can't live with hiding our relationship. _

_ I was jolted from my thoughts with the insistent ringing of my cell phone; dead body on Time Square. I sighed to myself. Back to work it is. _

…

Who shoots someone and then leaves the body in the middle of Time Square? I mean really, it's like they are begging to be caught. I sighed and crouched down next to the body. I will never understand the mind of a murderer. I slid the liver probe into the poor girl's stomach and waited.

"Hey Peyton." Said Angell as she and Flack walked over. "Do we have a time of death?"

The probe beeped. "Around 12 hours ago." I answered.

"Preliminary cause of death?" asked Angell

"Appears to be impact trauma. I'll confirm when I finish the autopsy."

"Same MO as the scene from this morning…." Flack trailed off.

"So our purp murdered our vic, and then left the body in Times Square…that doesn't make any sense." Said Angell.

"When do these things ever make sense, Jess?" Flack pointed out.

I looked up at Don and Jessica. They had been dating for almost a year. They, like Mac, wanted to keep their relationship under wraps. They did so for almost 6 months, until they decided to tell everyone about 4 months ago. Flacks proposed to Angell 2 months ago, and were to be married by the end of the year.

I envied them. I wish Mac and I were as open about our relationship. Maybe one day we would be.

"Who's assigned this case?" I asked.

"Stella, Flack and I. Lindsey, Danny and Mac are working the other case from this morning. "Ah. Well, let's get the body back. Tell Stella I'll give her a call once I finish the autopsy."

…

Two autopsies in one day, I was exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to order take out and watch TV curled up on the couch, preferably with Mac. I sighed to myself. I really have got to talk to him about us. I wonder what he's up too…

…

I decided to go up to Mac's office to see what he was doing. He had his nose buried in paperwork, as usual. He looked up as I walked into the office.

"Peyton. Good. I was about to come see you. Sit down." He said, gesturing at the couch in his office.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. Mac pulled up a chair so he was sitting in front of me, holding several case files.

"In addition to the two crimes scenes you visited this morning, there were two more that Sheldon and Sid handled. Same MO." Said Mac. I felt my stomach churn slightly.

"Are we looking at a serial killer?"

"I'm afraid so, and there's more." Said Mac, pulling a photo out of the file.

"Do you recognize this man?" he asked me. I took the photo from him and stared at the photo. The man, face partially covered by a green hood, was lurking in the background of one of the crime scene photos. The picture had been blown up, so it was a bit grainy.

"No I don't." I said, looking up at him.

"This man was in the background in at least one photo at all the crime scenes. We have reason to believe that he is after someone on the team. Problem is, we don't know which one of us." Said Mac. The churning in my stomach got worse.

"So what's this mean?" I asked

"It means, until we catch this guy, we are pairing off. Obviously Danny is with Lindsey and Lucy, Flack with Angell, Sheldon and Stella are with Sid and his family, and I'm going home with you."

I tensed slightly.

"Don't worry." Said Mac "I respect your beliefs, and I share them. I'll be sleep on the couch."

I relaxed. This would be a perfect chance to talk to him.

…

Mac and I walked into my apartment with a bag of Chinese take out early that evening. I plopped my stuff down on the table and turned to find Mac already settled down on the couch with his take out container, and mine sitting on the coffee table.

"Come. Sit." Said Mac, calling me over. I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to him, sitting Indian style on the couch next to him.

"Mac…we need to talk." I said, picking at my food.

"Sure Peyton, anything."

"Mac, why does our-"

"Shhh!" Interrupted Mac, tensing. "Did you hear that?" I looked at him, confused.

"Hear what?" I asked. I then heard a loud thump outside the door. I gasped and jumped. Mac sprang from the couch. "Stay here, and stay quite." He commanded softy. He the picked up his side arm off the counter, and consciously looked out the peephole. He then slowly opened the door and stood straddling the doorframe.

"Hey you!" Mac suddenly yelled, causing me to jump. After a few seconds Mac stepped back inside the door, slamming it and dead bolting it.

"Mac, what's going on?" I asked, my voice slightly panicked. Mac didn't answer. He pushed a few buttons on his phone, and in moments was talking to Danny. I over heard him saying that he spotted the man in the photos. He repeated the same conversation with Flack, and then Stella, but I had zoned out. Why was that man here? What did he want with me?

"Peyton." Mac's soft but strong voice called as he sat back down on the couch with me. "I know you said earlier that you didn't recognize the man, are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you have any idea why someone would be after you?"

"I don't know." I said, looking down as I began to shake. Mac immediately pulled me into his strong arms and pulled me into his lap. I locked my arms around his neck and hugged him close, taking a few deep breaths, and he stroked my head.

"Mac, what's going on?" I asked, pulling back to look at him, my arms still around his neck.

"I don't know. But we will find out." Said Mac. I sighed and started to shake again, I was determined not to cry. Mac pulled my face to his and gave me a reassuring kiss, and then proceeded to begin kissing my neck.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, Peyton." Mac whispered into my ear between kisses. I sighed deeply, pulling away from him enough to grab the near by blanket. Mac took it from me and tucked it over me. I rested my head on his shoulder, still sitting on his lap. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, finding it very calming. I squeezed my eyes tight, and feeling safe in Mac's arms, I fell asleep.

…

**I would really appreciate it if I got a review….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adjustment – CSI: NY Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 5**

**Mileydemifan009**

**Begins right after "Silent Night". Continues off the last scene where Mac promises Peyton that he is committed to making their relationship work. How do they adjust? Where will it lead?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY. **

**Thanks to SMac11 for my first review! **

…

_ "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, Peyton." Mac whispered into my ear between kisses. I sighed deeply, pulling away from him enough to grab the near by blanket. Mac took it from me and tucked it over me. I rested my head on his shoulder, still sitting on his lap. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, finding it very calming. I squeezed my eyes tight, and feeling safe in Mac's arms, I fell asleep. _

…

I woke up the next morning leaning against Mac's shoulder, and he was holding my hand. Mac was already awake and watching the morning news. I lifted my head up enough to kiss his shoulder, then looked up at him.

"Good morning, doctor." Said Mac. The butterflies came back.

"Good morning, detective." I said, reaching up and pulling his face to mine. My stomach flopped as his lips touched mine. I locked my arms around his neck, and he slipped his around my waist. My mind went blank as we continued to kiss.

Mac pulled away after a few moments, burring his face into my neck, kissing it softly. "Mac…" I whispered.

"mmm?" Mac mumbled into my neck.

"The team is going to have questions about why you volunteered to stay with me…"

Mac sighed and pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"I don't want to hid our relationship anymore…"

…

**Heeeeheeee! I know its reeeeeeeeeeally short, but it's necessary to keep the suspense going for the next chapter ;).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adjustment – CSI: NY Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 6**

**Mileydemifan009**

**Begins right after "Silent Night". Continues off the last scene where Mac promises Peyton that he is committed to making their relationship work. How do they adjust? Where will it lead?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY. **

…

_ "I don't want to hid our relationship anymore…"_

…

Mac looked at me. I couldn't read his face. Before either of us could say anything, we were once again interrupted by Mac's cell phone. I sighed. Can't we ever have just a few minutes to talk without work interrupting? Mac stood up, looking alert.

"We're on our way." Said Mac. I huffed. "Let's go." Said Mac.

"Mac!" I protested. "Can't we shower first?" we were both still wearing the same clothes we had on yesterday.

"No, we can change at the lab." Said Mac.

"Mac what in blazes is going on?" I hissed, getting annoyed, as Mac pulled me off the couch.

"Angell spotted the man that was at the crimes scene and here last night on her run this morning." He answered

…

I was getting seriously annoyed with Mac. He dragged me to the lab like it was a life or death matter, and while I was showering and changing in the locker room, him and the rest of the team, except Sid and I, had a meeting. Which of course, no one would tell me about.

I really don't know why this is such a big deal. We've dealt with serial killers before but Mac has never gone to this extreme as far as protecting the team. I would be really interested to know what is making Mac think he is after one of the team members.

I tried my best to shake these thoughts from my mind, and focus on the autopsy reports I was writing. Once I had managed to focus all my attention on what I was doing, I heard a banging outside the door.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that whoever had interrupted my zone, and went to see what all the banging was about. I opened my office door, and in the distance I saw the man who appeared in the back of all our crime scenes. My heart leapt into my throat, and I quickly shut and locked the door before he saw me. I walked quickly over to my desk, and sent a text message to Mac, Don, and Danny, telling them I saw the man.

I sat back down at my desk, I knew it wouldn't take them long to get down here. In less than a minute I received a text from Don, telling me they were on the way down. Within another minute, I heard the familiar "FREEZE! NYPD!" and lots of clattering.

I stood and went to my office door and opened it, to be greeted by the sight of Mac, Don, Danny, Lindsey, and Jessica all with guns drawn, pointing at the mystery man.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees!" commanded Flack as Jess went forward to hand cuff him.

"Get up." Said Jess pulling roughly up on his cuffed hands. Once the perp was handcuffed, all the officers holstered their weapons. I glanced next to me, surprised to see Mac there, I hadn't noticed him move across the room.

"Are you ok?" asked Mac, and his arm wrapped around me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered as Mac pulled me to him, I rested my head on his shoulder.

Danny and Don did some-kind of weird 'oh-yes-we-were-right-Sheldon-owes-us-high-five-dance-thingy. Jessica rolled her eyes and she lead the perp away. Lindsey grabbed them both by one ear.

"See you two in interrogation!" Lindsey sang as she dragged a protesting Don and Danny off. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, and wish for a camera. I looked at Mac next to me, who was also smiling.

"Where are Sheldon and Stella?" I asked. "In the lab." Answered Mac "I'm gonna call them and tell them to meet us at the prescient." Mac pulled out his cell phone and dialed Stella.

As we walked toward interrogation, I couldn't help but wonder about what Mac's reaction really was to the 'exposure' of our relationship…

…

**Dundundundunnnnnn. Kind of a cheesey ending, I know. But it works.**

**How will Mac react? Who is the weird-o? **

**Tell me what you think in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adjustment – CSI: NY Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 6**

**Mileydemifan009**

**Begins right after "Silent Night". Continues off the last scene where Mac promises Peyton that he is committed to making their relationship work. How do they adjust? Where will it lead?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY. **

…

"_Are you ok?" asked Mac, and his arm wrapped around me._

"_Yes, I'm fine." I answered as Mac pulled me to him, I rested my head on his shoulder._

_ Danny and Don did some-kind of weird 'oh-yes-we-were-right-Sheldon-owes-us-high-five-dance-thingy. Jessica rolled her eyes and she lead the perp away. Lindsey grabbed them both by one ear._

"_See you two in interrogation!" . . . As we walked toward interrogation, I couldn't help but wonder about what Mac's reaction really was to the 'exposure' of our relationship…_

…

I stood with Jess and Danny while Flack and Mac interrogated the mystery man. Sheldon, Lindsey and Stella had took is fingerprints, DNA and such and were running it through they system, as the man still had not revealed his name.

When Mac had showed me the photos of the man yesterday, I didn't recognize him. But now that his hoodie had been removed, and I could see his face, he look familiar to me, but I couldn't place him.

"Now that I can see his face, I've seen him somewhere…but I can't place him." I said.

"Is he a college of yours from the past few years or a past job? Or maybe a former student from when you taught at Chelsea?" Asked Angell

"Maybe…I don't know. I just wish I knew his name…" I trailed off.

"Markus Wilson, student at Chelsea Univeristy." Said Stella walking into the hall where we were watching the interrogation and handing Danny the file. Jess and I stood on either side of Danny, reading the file with him.

"Yes…he was a student in one of my forensic pathology classes." I said. Danny tapped on the glass. Him and Jess went in, and Mac and Don came out.

"What's going on?" asked Don.

"Peyton made an ID now that we can clearly see his face and know his name. He was a student of hers at Chelsea University." said Stella.

"Can you think of any reason he might be following you?" Mac asked me.

"No. I don't remember much about him at all…" I said, racking by brain for more information about this kid. I had so many students at Chelsea over the years I was there…

"Don't worry about it Peyton. We'll get to the bottom of this." Mac said.

…

_In interrogation…._

"We know who you are now." Said Danny, leaning on the table.

"You got nothing on me." Said the mystery man, crossing his arm and leaning back in the chain.

"Markus." Said Lindsey, who was sitting in the chair across from. "Markus Wilson. You're a graduate student in forensic pathology at Chelsea University. You took one of Dr. Dricoll's classes."

"So? Lots of people took her classes. She's one hot doctor." Said Markus.

Mac walked in seconds later.

"Why were you at the crime scenes? Did you kill those people just to see her?" accused Mac.

"I didn't kill anyone." Stated Marcus.

"That's what they all say." Said Danny

"Look Marcus. We have evidence that connects you to those crime scenes. Your fingerprints are on all the victims and murder weapons. We've got you for multiple homicides."

"But you have no motive." Markus interrupted Mac.

"Why were you following Dr. Dricoll?" commanded Mac.

"Well since it means so much to you. I wanted to talk to her." Said Markus

"Why?" asked Lindsey

"I love her."

Mac and Danny rolled their eyes.

"Sure you do pall, now stand up and put your hands behind your back." Said Danny, pulling his handcuffs out and walking over behind Markus.

"No..wait…I wanna talk to Peyton." Said a panicky Markus, and Danny pulled him up out of the chair.

"Not gonna happen." Said Mac.

"NO WAIT! IS SHE WATCHING? PEYTOOOON! I LOVE YOU! PEYTON HELP ME! I JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Screamed Markus.

…

**One more chapter, and then epilogue. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Adjusting – CSI: NY Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 8**

**Mileydemifan009**

**Begins right after "Silent Night". Continues off the last scene where Mac promises Peyton that he is committed to making their relationship work. How do they adjust? Where will it lead?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY. **

…

"_No..wait…I wanna talk to Peyton." Said a panicky Markus, and Danny pulled him up out of the chair. _

"_Not gonna happen." Said Mac._

"_NO WAIT! IS SHE WATCHING? PEYTOOOON! I LOVE YOU! PEYTON HELP ME! I JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Screamed Markus. _

…

Don rushed into the room to help Danny drag Markus out of interrogation and to lock up; while Mac joined Stella, Angell, Lindsey, and I in observation.

"That was…weird." I said

"You seem pretty calm about this whole thing. I'd be completely freaked out if I were you." Said Lindsey.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I was the farthest thing from calm, but I didn't want to completely loose it in front of everyone.

"Angell, Lindsey…I need you guy's help with something. Mac, Peyton, we'll see you guys in the break room?" said Stella. "Ok Stel." Said Mac.

"Mac?" I said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Said Mac. We walked in silence to his office; the possible outcomes to the impending conversation running through my mind.

"What's up Peyton?" asked Mac as he sat down in his office chair. I sighed and sank down on one of the chairs in his office.

"I think its safe to say that everyone knows about us now." I said softly, no sense in beating around the bush.

"Mhmmm…" trailed of Mac.

"Are you ok with that?"

"I guess.." said Mac.

I had had enough.

"Mac, what is the _problem_? You knew that this was going to happen eventually."

Mac sighed. He stood and walked over to me. He reached down, grabbing my arm, and pulled me up and into his arm. I was surprised to say the least. We were both clearly visible through the glass walls of his office.

"I'm perfectly fine Peyton. I am not ashamed of you. Or us. I knew this was going to happen, and now that it has, we'll adjust. And everything is going to be just fine." Mac kissed my forehead and I then relaxed into his arms. Everything was gonna be ok.

"Come on" said Mac "we have a room full of detectives ready to interrogate us."

I laughed softly and followed Mac as he lead me out of the room.

-end-

Ok. I don't like where this went :P But I really don't know where it was going…so I'll end it here. If anyone has any ideas for a continuation/rewrite of the last few chapters, please let me know! (credit for the idea will be given).


End file.
